1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator apparatus, a test apparatus, and a test method.
2. Related Art
A voltage driving device such as an actuator having a piezoelectric film conventionally operates according to a controlling voltage provided from outside (e.g., refer to Patent Documents No. 1-No. 3).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-4104    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-187680    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-4924
However, in a device such as an actuator having a movable section, it is hard to produce the movable section with accuracy and favorable reproducibility in a predetermined arrangement. If a plurality of movable sections are produced, each will be formed with a default displacement amount. This calls for individual adjustment of controlling voltage for controlling the position in such an actuator.